A Crystal in Time
by 16carkim
Summary: Mephiles is awakened within a ruined timeline, he enters the current timeline in the Sonic world through the mind of a time-traveler. He plans to kill and destroy the dimension of Chaos and Sol (Mobius and Blaze's planet). By mistake he summons a person from Bikini Bottom by the name of Sandy Cheeks, which rekindles a relationship Sandy once had with Shadow the hedgehog.
1. Chapter 1

A ruined timeline..._Blaze... _she's all I can think of. She's all I see.

Where is she going? Why can't I go with her?

_"We promised to save the world at ANY PRICE!" _she says.

_"No, I wouldn't know what do without you! You fought alongside me to save the world, you're my friend...right?" _I reply with a desperate cry.

_"You're still so naïve, but I- I've always liked that about you..."_

_"Blaze! Blaze!"_

That's when the dream ends, I awake in my bed screaming her name. This dream has happened every night for five years straight. Even before I saw her for the first or even knew her name. As I sit on my bed, I try to contemplate if this is just something I imagined up or something that has happened before. _Why does it feel so real? _The dream is so vivid, I swear it's a long-lost memory.

I hear a noise coming from outside of my room, I stand up quickly. That's when I hear a familiar dark voice. A voice so eerie and freaky that it makes the fur on my back stand up. **"Silver...awaken me!"**

The voice, it wasn't coming from outside my body, it was coming from inside it! An over-whelming headache clouds my thoughts; I feel something coming from my mouth. A figure forms the gassy substance coming from my mouth; it was a figure of a hedgehog. I fall on the ground and black out.

* * *

><p><strong>A note from the author: <strong>Sandy does come in around chapter three. Now a question for you: What are your thoughts on the couple Shandy?


	2. Iblis trigger

I awake on the ground. As I struggle to my feet, I notice glass shattered on the ground. Lying also on the floor is picture that is torn and tattered. It is a picture of the sonic gang, except for a few people who were ripped out of the picture. I can't help but to notice it is Blaze, Shadow, and I who are missing.

I sit in silence until my mouth automatically utters the word, "Mephiles..."

_Mephiles? Who is Mephiles? _

A voice clear as day answers, _"He is the Iblis trigger. He destroyed my future, you must stop him before he destroys yours too." _

This voice sounds like my own; it was coming from inside me. Surely am not controlling it. "Who are you? What are you? What's going on?"

_"I am the Silver you once were. I am the Silver from a ruined timeline. I am the Silver who loved Blaze."_

I sit in silence and not reply for a few minutes. I cannot help but to wonder if I am going crazy.

The voice still talks anyway, _"Silver, I am you. You must help our future. You must save your friends. You need to save Blaze."_

"Blaze is my friend." I reply like a crazy person to the voice inside my head. "How can I trust you?"

_"Your dream is my memory. Our pain is the same, along with our feelings."_

"This is just my subconscious, it has to be!" I reply again.

The voice doesn't reply for a second, until it says, _"Here's my proof. Here are your memories back!" _

I feel my eyes begin to water, the headache I am beginning to have becomes unbearable. Memories flood in along with feelings, uncertain feelings. Then I see it.

_Her. Just her. By my side... through it all. _

As soon as the memories leave, I get up without question and leave for the Sol dimension.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: <strong>Silver is not crazy, there is literally another person inside of his head. You see, when he awakened Mephiles he also awakened the Silver from the different timeline. Since there is already a Silver existing in the regular timeline, the Silver from the different timeline merged with Silver while he was blacked out.


	3. Sandy Cheeks

**Sandy's pov: Bikini Bottom**

I wake up inside the same tree, inside the same dome, inside the same town, surrounded by the same people, underneath the same ocean. Life had never been the same since our world had collided with Sonic's many years ago. I had friends there, I have friends here too. None of them have made me feel the way Shadow had made me feel.

I get up and put my gear on to go outside, when a portal of some sort opens in front of me. At first I thought it was SpongeBob and Patrick playing a trick on me, but it wasn't. The suction of the portal sucks me inside, flinging me through space and time itself.

I eventually land on a marble floor inside a throne room, where a cat princess with purple fur and a red gem sits.

Her eyes meet mine and she says, "Who are you?"

**Blaze's pov: Sol dimension**

The unusual looking squirrel gets to her feet and brushes off her astronaut-looking suit and replies, "I am Sandy Cheeks. Who are you?"

Her voice is southern. She clearly doesn't look of this world or Sonic's for that matter. I begin to chuckle a little because she looks ridiculous in her suit, "Clearly you are not from this world. May I get you some appropriate attire?"

"I asked, who are you?" she says reminding me of her question.

I step off my throne and come closer to her, "I am Blaze, the princess and guardian of this world."

She pauses then replies, "This wouldn't happen to be in the same type of world as Sonic's, would it?"

"Yes. You know of the hero?" I ask.

Sandy pauses and looks at her feet, "I did. Before our worlds went back to normal. Everyone back in Bikini bottom remembers it."

I raise an eyebrow at her and reply, "Bikini Bottom? What kind of name is that?!"

She begins to chuckle and then looks me in the eye, "It's the town I'm from."

"Well then." I pause for a moment. "Would you like to be dressed in something more appropriate for the setting?"

She shrugs. "I don't see why not."

"Speaking of your suit, why are you dressed up like an astronaut?"

"Well, Bikini Bottom is underneath water. In order for me to breathe and remain at the ocean floor, I need to wear this." Sandy replies.

I smile at her and say, "Don't worry, I can fix that for you." I turn my head and shout for my maid.

She comes in with a happy smile, "Yes miss?"

"Could you give my new friend Sandy an appropriate suit for the setting?" I answer my maid.

"Yes of course." she replies. She looks at Sandy with the same happy smile and says, "Follow me miss."

Sandy follows. I sit back down on my throne as a royal guard comes strolling into the throne room and kneels before me.

"Your Majesty."

"Rise." I say to my guard. "What is it?"

He stands up straight and answers, "We have found an odd looking hedgehog scoping the castle. He claims he has to see you."

I roll my eyes and reply, "Bring him in."

Two guards, dragging a silver hedgehog in handcuffs, come into the throne room and stand before me.

I stand up quickly and walk to the hedgehog, "Why are you here?"

His face tells me that he is not happy with the guards escorting him into the castle as same as the tone of voice he uses, "Well, I came here to basically save your life and I guess I had to be escorted in! You probably don't even recognize me, do you?"

I stand puzzled for a moment, then it hits me, "_Silver the hedgehog?_"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: <strong>Sorry if the italics confuse you when Blaze says Silver's name, she only remembers Silver because he's Sonic's friend. I am not spoiling whether she has dreams like Silver because that is a important part later. So, Any questions? I'll answer them in the author note next time I post.


	4. Mephiles

**Blaze's Pov:**

Silver's eyes light up, his lips form into an unpleasant smirk, "Ah. So you do remember me?"

"Yes. You're Sonic's friend?" I reply in a question.

"More like a rival." He answers. "I did come here to save your butt. So could you tell your stupid guards to let go of me?"

I raise my hand and wave it in a dismissing manner. The guards drop the hedgehog and release his cuffs. "What do you mean by 'save' my 'butt'?"

Silver rises to his feet; he makes eye contact with me then drops it; he instantly replies, "Coming to save you. Not your butt, that might have been a little inappropriate to say."

I laugh a little at his reply, then I ask, "And why are you coming to save me?"

"Well." he starts. "It kinda complicated. Mephiles escaped from a broken timeline and he's coming to seek revenge on you and a few other people. He wants to kill you."

"Mephiles? I do not know a Mephiles."

The hedgehog freezes, puts his head down, and mumbles something to himself. He looks back up at me then says, "You don't remember any of it?"

I stand in silence.

"Why doesn't she remember?" I hear him say. Then as if someone was answering back he replies, "So you're saying because the Blaze from that timeline basically sacrificed herself to save the world that- Yes I understand, but-"

"Who are you talking to?" I ask interrupting his imaginary conversation.

He puts his head down and blushes really hard, "Myself."

"Moron." I scoff at him. "You expect me to believe this nonsense?"

Silver nods.

_Fool. I am not one to be easily tricked. _I turn away from him, "Leave. Before I have my guards escort you out!"

With a flash of light, a hedgehog that resembles Shadow stands in front of me. I can feel his eyes pierce deep down into the deep inner parts of my soul. I hear Silver shout something in the background, but I am too deep in a trance to even notice.

* * *

><p><strong>Note from the author: <strong>So yes, Blaze has found herself in a situation with Mephiles. Thank you Cupecakelover771 for the compliment. I really appreciate it.

Saints-fan-12, the reason the reason Blaze doesn't remember anything is because the Blaze from the separate timeline basically is dead and doesn't exist anymore. Therefore since that Blaze is dead, she cannot merge with the living Blaze. In other words there is only one Blaze in existence. :) Alright on to chapter number five!


	5. Shadow

**Silver's Pov:**

I ram Mephiles against the wall, causing Blaze to escape from his trance and take off for safety. I can see her from the corner of my eye as she runs into a room with closed doors.

"Time traveler," Mephiles pauses. "You're alive?"

I ignore the comment a shove him on the ground. A maid walks in with an odd-looking squirrel and freezes. I make a signal for them to get out, but the maid just sits there. With my attention on the safety of the harmless civilians in the room, Mephiles gets a luck break and pins me underneath him. He stretched out his arm as if he was about to punch me when someone with a frying pan hits him and knocks him out. I push Mephiles off of me and see the odd-looking squirrel with a frying pan in her hand.

"Gotta be more careful with people like that." She says in a deep southern accent.

I get to my feet and reply, "Who are you?"

She was about to open her mouth, when Mephiles wakes up again. She hits him with frying pan then continues with what she was about to say, "I'm Sandy."

"Clearly not a Moebian, are you?" I say in reply to her awkward proportions.

She chuckles and replies, "No, I am not."

"How did you get here?" I ask.

"Well, I really haven't figured that out yet." Sandy answers in a calm voice.

I hear Blaze's voice in the background, "Is it safe to come out?"

I shout loudly back to her, "Yeah."

She walks slowly and cautiously out to us, she appears to be puzzled by Sandy's stance and her choice of weapon.

Sandy obviously notices it too and says, "Well. I was using this, here, frying pan to help defend your friend."

Blaze smirks and looks at me, "Clearly."

I begin to blush, I knew she was implying that I was weak. I quickly remember my mission and what I have to do and say, "C'mon guys. Let's get out of here before Mephiles wakes up again."

Blaze quickly agrees and it doesn't take Sandy long to agree to follow us.

They open the doors to the castle and the cool air hits me like a wave. As we are walking out of the castle, the other Silver's voice says, _"We need to find Shadow now, Silver. He's the only one who can truly defeat Mephiles. He has the Scepter of Darkness."_

I continue walking; It would be strange for me to reply to the voice in my head in front of the girls, so instead I tell them we need to find Shadow.

They both stop in their tracks. Their faces tell me that they are clearly confused.

"Silver, why do we have to find Shadow." Blaze asks.

I chuckle nervously and reply, "He has this thing called the Scepter of Darkness. It will get rid of that Mephiles guy for good."

"If only we had a chaos emerald," Blaze pauses. "Or even a sol emerald."

"Excuse me? Did you say emerald?" Sandy asks.

I narrow my eyes at Sandy and answer, "Yes."

She grabs something out of her pocket and hands it to me; it is a chaos emerald. "I found it on the floor right after I saved you from that Mephiles guy." Sandy explains.

I smile at her and reply, "Great! This is just what we need to teleport back to Moebius!"

Blaze begins to laugh a little, "And how did you get here, Silver the hedgehog?"

I blush a little and answer, "You need two emeralds to teleport!"

"Well then. Let's teleport now," Blaze says. "Before Mephiles wakes up and finds us sitting out here like idiots."

"Right," I reply. "Will you help me?"

She takes the emerald out of my hand and says, "Gladly."

We both say "Chaos control." A portal opens and Blaze doesn't hesitate to jump in.

After I make Sandy go in, I jump in too. We find ourselves in White Acropolis surrounded by robots.

The cool air and complete hopelessness is bitter. As they began to circle in on us, something catches my eye. Without thinking, I use my psychokinesis to grab it. Before I chuck it at any of the robots, I realize it is a black and red hedgehog. I put him down and he begins to cuss me out, until Blaze speaks up, "We have a bigger problem than bickering on our hands!"

He stops and faces the task at hand. Within five seconds, the robots are gone. He then turns to me and shouts, "What the hell, Silver!"

I laugh a little and then reply, "Shadow. I'm sorry. I was panicking."

"You should be sorry! I could've got killed and then-" Shadow stops, he is stuck staring at Sandy with amazement. "_Sandy?_"

"Wait a second." I say, puzzled by Shadow's reaction. "You know each other?"

Sandy nods, "We're old friends." She puts her head down and begins to blush.

Shadow scoffs a little, "I'll say! We were more than old friends." He is clearly displeased by Sandy's comment.

Sandy walks towards Shadow and says, "It's been so long. I missed you."

He tries hiding his emotion and comes up with a stupid reply, "Ya, well. I've been too busy to think about any one."

From the corner of my eye, I see Blaze motion something at me. I turn my head towards her and tilt it.

She then mouths the words, 'Privacy.' Then she motions me to come towards her, so I do. She grabs me by the hand and takes me about 12 feet away from Sandy and Shadow, so we could talk quietly without interrupting their conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Note from the author: <strong>Okay. Chapter five is officially done! We have finally entered the part I like to call the "Shandy stage". Shadow is now introduced into the story! Now can begin the romance! One of my best friends thinks I should edit some parts of it, but I have a master plan! Just let me know if you want me to explain the spoiler to you and I will gladly tell you. :)


	6. Capture

**Shadow's POV;**

Sandy smirks at me and says, "You always were an emotionless one."

I scowl; she is clearly teasing me. "Why are you here?"

She scratches her head and looks down at her feet, "Um..."

"You have no idea, do you?" I reply.

She looks back up at me and nods, "Trying to figure it out."

I try not to smile at her; smiling would give her the an advantage over me. If I smile, she would surely know the feelings are still there. "Well then, it's a good thing you found me or you would have died."

She blushes and replies, "Yeah. Silver doesn't seem like a bright one. Shadow, what are you doing here?"

I turn away from her, for it was better than standing there like an idiot twiddling my thumbs. Then I quickly answer, "Classified information."

She begins to laugh, "Classified information?"

"Yes."

**Silver's POV: **

"I think it's pretty cute that they know each other." Blaze says looking at them with her big gold eyes.

"Yeah. I guess." I reply with a shrug.

She turns her head back in my direction and laughs almost jokingly, "One thing I can't understand is why you said you need two emeralds to teleport when you clearly had to have two to get to the Sol dimension."

"That was a pretty stupid answer wasn't it?" I pause. "I didn't even explain to you why I only had one!"

"Why then?" she asks with a smirk on her face.

"Your stupid guard made me drop it! You were lucky I even had one!" I answer.

"Yes, my guards. I'm sorry, they're just over-protective because my father is away at war." she replies. "Just trying to keep me safe."

I put my head down, I felt pretty bad about it. I heard the other Silver say in reaction to my feelings, _"Don't feel bad. She's probably playing the guilt trip on you. If there is anything I know about her, it is that she can defend herself in those kind of situations."_

"Oh. I thought you could defend yourself in those type of situations." I say, just copying what the other Silver said.

Blaze blushes, then angrily replies, "Yes well..."

The fur on the back of my neck begins to stand up. _"He's here! Silver! You need to get out of here! Quick!"_

"But what about Shadow? He has the Scepter of Darkness, doesn't he?" I say out loud.

Confused, Blaze says, "Who are you talking to?"

I don't reply.

_"Yeah, um. I forgot to correct myself, he is the only one who KNOWS where the Scepter of Darkness is." _The other Silver answers.

"Blaze! Let's get out of here!" I say taking her by the hand and dragging her to towards Shadow and Sandy. "GUYS LET'S GO!"

Shadow reaches for Sandy's hand, but Mephiles teleports to her and snatches her up.

"SANDY!" Shadow yells.

Mephiles re-appears without on-top of one of the ledges in White Acropolis, just a few feet away from us. "Don't worry. She's safe... for now. Just don't be making any rash decisions, Shadow the hedgehog. I'll be keeping a close eye on you all." Mephiles turns and smiles at me, "Including you, Time traveler. You and the enemy I once had. Don't think I will not take Blaze away from you again!"

"Again?" Blaze says with questioning in her voice.

"Hasn't he told you...?" Mephiles asks with a smirk. "Ah, but of course he wouldn't."

Mephiles disappears in a puff of smoke and Shadow begins to cuss again. Then he comes towards me and clutches his hands around my neck.

As he is strangling me, I couldn't help but notice that Blaze was hysterically laughing. I pry Shadow's hands off of me and gasp out a reply, "Shadow...this doesn't help Sandy..."

Shadow stiffens, then let's go of me, "We need to find her."

"We need you to find the Scepter of Darkness." I tell him quickly before he turns to leave.

He looks at me and begins to grit his teeth, "I will help you, only if you help me get Sandy back."

Blaze walks up to Shadow and replies,"Deal. Now remember, Mephiles is watching us and if we want to get Sandy back, we will need to watch what we do and what we say."

She is right, but there is one flaw, "How do we know where Sandy is? How are we going to find her?"

"Last time I checked, Mephiles is known to have very dumb plans that never end in success." Shadow answers. "If I know anything about Mephiles, he'd hide her once place that none of us are to look."

"Are you saying she may be in White Acropolis still?" Blaze asks Shadow with a puzzled look on her face.

Shadow nods and replies, "I hope so. If not, she's somewhere you or I have been before."

"The only place I've been is my Castle."

"I was at my house the first time Mephiles showed up."

"We should search White Acropolis first..." he pauses to look at me. "Then, if we haven't found her, we should go to your house, Silver. We should do our business in this dimension first, it wouldn't make any sense to go to a completely different dimension and go back again."

We all agree. We begin to search, but after about an hour it was clear that she wasn't any where in White Acropolis.

"Let's go.", I say irritated because we had just wasted time trying to look for Sandy in White Acropolis.

Blaze nods and follows me towards the exit.

Shadow stays for a moment, then agrees.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note From The Author:<strong>**  
><strong>So, Sandy has been captured by Mephiles. Do you think he has hid her in the places they have already been or do you think they're wasting time? Sorry if this chapter wasn't my best, but I tried.


	7. Open the Gate

**Blaze's POV:**

As we are looking for an exit in White Acropolis, Silver skips right past me and takes the lead.

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" Shadow huffs.

Silver turns around dramatically, almost in a gloating hero type of way, and lifts his hand up and says, "Not to fear Shadow...I am positive this is the right way!" He then turns around and continues walking.

I look and shadow then laugh, "He probably thinks he is going the right way because his imaginary friend told him where it was."

Shadow tilts his head, clearly he is confused.

"Never mind." I reply.

After about an hour we stop at a gate. Silver laughs triumphantly and says, "Told you I was positive!"

Shadow snickers and whispers something under his breath. I think it was an insult to Silver or something.

Silver scowls then turns his attention back to the gate, "How do we get this to open?"

My eyes slowly shift to a lever guarded by a robot off in the corner, "Hold on guys." I run over towards the lever, the bullets fire in the air; the robot has spotted me.  
>I dodge them and continue on my way. I take out the robot in one hit. I pull the lever and the gate opens. I run back to Silver and Shadow.<p>

"That was strangely too easy..." Silver comments.

Shadow impatiently says, "Well, are we going now?"

I nod, I do not hesitate and I run towards the gate first. Within a moment, bullets in all direction are flying at me.

"Ambush!" Silver yells loudly above all the gun shots.

We run as fast towards the gate; dodging the bullets. The gate begins to shut, I sprint with all my strength towards it. Shadow and Silver are close behind. We all make it out without a scratch.

Silver laughs in relief, Shadow is catching his breath, and I'm stretching my leg. I howl in pain. Shadow and Silver stop what they're doing and look at me.

"Are you okay?" Silver says kindly.

I continue to rub and stretch my leg and reply while wincing, "I think I sprained it."

"Then we should leave you behind!" Shadow scuffs.

"No! Someone's trying to kill her!" Silver speaks up.

Shadow laughs and replies, "Ya, like who?"

"Mephiles!" Silver snaps. "We are waiting for you to get the scepter before he kills us all."

"And we need to find Sandy before I help you!" Shadow replies angrily.

"She's probably already dead! There's no point in even looking for her! When we finally find her, Mephiles will probably kill us all! There is no point!" Silver rants.

Shadow opens his mouth to say something again, but I cutt him off, "ENOUGH! We should go now! I'm fine and I can handle myself!"

Silver and Shadow immediately shut up. I begin to limp away from them, the sound of walking feet signals me that they are following me again. Silver sneaks up from behind me and wraps his arm around me. "What are you doing?" I ask.

He smiles and replies, "Helping you walk."

I scowl and answer, "I can walk for myself!"

He frowns and doesn't let go of me, "You need help and I will not hesitate to help a friend."

_A friend? _I think to myself. _Not the way you've been acting around me..._

"Silver. Please let go of me." I say again.

Silver shakes his head, then asks, "Are you sure you can walk without it hurting?"

I scowl, "Er..." Silver is right, it hurts while I'm walking.

"Right." He replies with a smile. "So...I'm going to help you."

"Enough with the mushy stuff you two...time to go find Sandy..." Shadow says bringing the situation at hand back to our thoughts.

Silver continues to hold me up, only because there is no point in trying to argue with him about why I should walk on my own.

* * *

><p><strong>Note from the author: <strong>So Silver is beginning to show signs of compassion towards Blaze. In this chapter they have just got out of White Acropolis. I truly have nothing to say, but thanks for reading this chapter. Can't wait for next chapter.


End file.
